rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Werewolf Squirrel 2
To save Rocky from the werewolf he got bitten from, Casper and Fatso dress him, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha as some monsters Family (which it’s based on the Munster) just Casper and the Ghostly Trios disguises themselves as the human Family (which it’s based on Leave it to Beaver). Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) were having a picnic in the spooky forest, until they meet a strange looking werewolf. But Rocky remember that werewolf who bite him and turn him into a werewolf squirrel the last time. Boris and Natasha Show up as they have to put super spies disguises and try to distract that mean werewolf but it was one of the students of Scare School family members who bite Rocky and turn him into a werewolf squirrel. The Ghostly Trios grabs that mean old wolf and throw him far away. As the gang returned to Whipstaff Manor with Boris and Natasha, the Ghostly Trios told them, Rocky and Bullwinkle just before they and Casper meet them, they were told to dress up as human family (which it’s based on Leave it to Beaver Characters) in order to getaway from the ghost hunter and now to save Rocky from getting bit from the werewolf again, they known as the Cleaviers Family and now Fatso gave Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha some Halloween costume. As Bullwinkle dress up as a Frankenstein he is known as “Hernmie Munster”, as Natasha dress up as the bride of Frankenstein or vampire she is known as “Laisly Munster”, as Boris dress up as a vampire he is known as “Count Morkulat Munster” and as Rocky dress up as a werewolf boy he is known as “Edmindo W. Munster.” Stretch told the ghosts that he needed a volunteer to protect their fleshy Friends, Casper told his uncle that he can do the job because he is so friendly to all the people and animals in the world. Casper, Edmindo, Hernmie, Count Morkulat and Laisly made their way to Transylvania to see some Halloween creatures including some from Scare School. But Thatch and his uncle, Fatula knows something about those monsters looks so familiar so they try to see who they are but Edmindo told Casper to distract those vampire to make sure that they don’t know that Edmindo, Hernmie, Count Morkulat and Laisly are really Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha so Casper thinks that his flying squirrel friend will have a werewolf bite again. His friend, Wolfie came and Casper reminded him not to tell everyone about the past when his relatively has biting Rocky in the flashback he turn him into a werewolf squirrel. Wolfie understand what Casper said to him so he must keep his family members away from Rocky in disguise. Later, Edmindo and Count Morkulat were finding a golden key but Fatula and Thatch caught them but Wolfie’s Uncle came to teach those vampires a lesson but Wolfie reminded his uncle not to bite them just like he bite Rocky the last time so Wolfie’s Uncle can do a lesson on those vampires and then he wants to scratch those vampires away. After that, Rocky as Edmindo thank Wolfie’s Uncle for saving him and Boris as Count Morkulat life and Wolfie’s Uncle apologists to Rocky for biting him and cursed him into a werewolf squirrel by mistake so he accept his apology. As Hernmie, Laisly and Casper came to see if Morkulat and Edmindo are okay, they explained to them everything. Casper is glad that one of his wolf friends uncle apologized to Rocky for changing him into a werewolf. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha were going to return to America, they see a real Frankenmoose, as they are scared, the narrator tells the viewers to be back for the next episode, "Frankenmoose!". The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Season 1